Close Call
by Akizuki Sai
Summary: An equation including Eriol-a single dad plus a seven year old son of his and a hyper Nakuru and a sugarsick Suppi and a very lovely Tomoyo equating to yet another ET. COMPLETED
1. Falling

Konnichiwa minna-san! I'm back again with yet another fic, this time shorter than the usual I guess. which I hope you guys would enjoy, I'm supposed to be typing down the next chapter of Project Engagement when an inspiration hit me and here it is… I do hope you'd like it and please do review…

Dedication: To my wonderful reviewers and to ET fans this fic is for you…

Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish for CCS, I can never have it, no need to rub it on my face, really…

------

Curtain rolls and reveals a theatre and on cue music starts to play…

Presenting…

**CLOSE CALL - Falling**

**An ET Fic by the lazy Akizuki Sai**

She sighed for what seems to be nth time. She was by the tenth floor, her hotel suite balcony to be exact. Right at the railings she sat the chilly autumn wind blowing fiercely on her pale face and messing her raven stresses… she did not mind. Right at that very moment things such as cold and messed appearances are of no importance to her.

Embracing her fragile self she sobbed quietly, allowing salty tears to fall from her purple depths and not bothering to wipe them. She has never felt this lonely before and it is killing her… slowly and painfully. By her dainty hands was a framed picture of her and her friends in Tomoeda when they were in grade school. It was taken by their favorite cherry blossom tree and across the picture Sakura-chan was waving with a beet red Shaoran beside her, Rika and Naoko flashing v-signs at her back and Chiharu whacking the life out of Yamazaki for telling yet another lie.

Her raven hair cascading over her pale face, she found herself tracing the raindrops in the huge glass windows with her dainty fingers reminiscing the times she was at her own home in Tomoeda having tea with Sakura and the others.

It was strange, she just arrived in London about two hours ago and there she was missing Tomoeda like she was gone for about a decade or so. Like who can blame her? After all what is a day without Yamazaki's lies and Chiharu's whacking? Or a day without Naoko's ghost stories and Rika's superb cooking? And of course what is a day without her dear Sakura's smiles and "Hoe's" and beet red Li on camera?

The thought alone of being not able to videotape Sakura for about a month already makes her miss Tomoeda.

She shook her head. She knew she should not be missing Tomoeda. She knew she should not miss Sakura-chan, which was after all her very reason on why she agreed to hold a concert in London. And yet there she was missing the cherry blossom badly.

Her thoughts were later then interrupted by the sudden ringing of her mobile phone and like a jack-in-a-box she reached for her mobile phone by a console table and answered it, "Meilin-chan, what is it?"

"Tomorrow morning? … I see… how did the meeting go? …really…" she said resting her back on the window, reclining like as if she was in an armchair.

Engrossed with the conversation she did not come to realize the loosening of the window's hinges and the window springing open making her loose her balance and fall…

-----.

So how was it? Please do review!


	2. Landing

Dedication: To my wonderful reviewers and to ET fans this fic is for you…

Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish for CCS, I can never have it, no need to rub it on my face, really…

**CLOSE CALL- Landing**

**An ET Fic by the lazy Akizuki Sai**

"Hurry up, dad! The ice cream parlor is that way!" a dark haired four-year old boy with gray blue eyes exclaimed clutching his umbrella carelessly soaking his shirt and pants as two adults followed behind him.

"Slow down, Minoru-chan. You'll get wet," a tall man with the same features as the boy only with deep blue eyes said hovering over him with another umbrella to prevent the lad from getting soaked any further.

"I'll have a super chocolate cone with extra chocolate syrup and toppings, right Nakuru-san?" the boy addressed as Minoru said excitedly jumping up and down sending splatters of mud in his father's pants.

"Of course! I'll have two super duper chocolate ice cream with extra chocolate syrup!" Nakuru said holding out two fingers and jumping up and down with the child much to the creature hidden in the man's coat pocket's dismay.

"Tell me, Eriol-sama. What sane being goes crazy over ice cream when it's almost freezing here in the rain?" the winged creature muttered under his breath as Nakuru and Minoru argued on who can eat more ice cream.

"Them, Spinel. Them." Eriol chuckled adjusting the rim of his glasses watching with a certain air of amusement his son hopping with his moon guardian under the rain.

Spinel rolled his eyes. He really should have known better. Being with Eriol for as long as he can remember he should have known that for the young half reincarnation of the used to be most powerful sorcerer in the world anything weird is normal. And that includes trudging out of the comfort of their manor in the middle of a storm to have some ice cream with only umbrellas to shield them from the rain.

Really… at times he could only feel sorry for himself for being the sole sane and normal creature in their huge household_. "Like a cat with butterfly wings and a serious knack for books ten times his own size is normal?!"_ Nakuru would say whenever the topic is brought up. He could only pray that Nakuru's hyper-ness won't rub in too much on little Minoru or else he would have to send himself to an asylum.

"What's the matter, Eriol-sama?" Spinel asked realizing the change in Eriol's expression as he looks up from his umbrella specking the lenses of his wire frame glasses.

"I sense an aura," was Eriol's reply as his forehead creased not removing his gaze to something unfamiliar…

-----.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Tomoyo screamed as she felt the force of gravity on her body sending her hastily downwards from the seventh floor.

"Tomoyo-chan?! Tomoyo-chan?!" Meilin called out worryingly from Tomoyo's mobile phone which was then at mid-air just as Tomoyo was. Tomoyo closed her eyes. She's dead. Never in her life did she expect in her colorful 23 years of stay in Earth that she will die in such a manner. She shuddered at the thought. The last thing she wanted was to die with her brains scattered all over the ground.

She was expecting herself to hit the pavement quickly, hit her head and close her eyes when she sensed something warm and like in slow motion she found herself floating slowly downwards to a pair of arms.

The last thing she then saw was a pair of dark azure eyes and she fainted…

-----.

Next Chappie might come out late but if the reviews keep on coming I might change my mind...

Please do review!

Thanks!


	3. The Lullaby

Disclaimer: I own no Tomoyo or Eriol

Dedication: To Atruyai-san... thank you for your review...

**CLOSE CALL- The Lullaby**

**An ET Fic by the lazy Akizuki Sai**

Her eyelids were heavy giving her a hard time to open them. The memory of her fall was still freshly etched in her mind and she knew for a certain fact that she is not dead. She could hear the rain slightly hitting the glass windows combined with the time to time thunder and a certain air of coldness enveloped her and she yearned to wake up.

Finally succeeding to open her eyes she examined her surroundings concluding for a fact that she was in somebody else's home. Confused she tried to stand up fighting the dizziness conquering her body. Hey eyes sets on the wall clock that read one in the morning. Just as another lightning struck a frown was formed on her face as she heard a muffled cry.

Slowly, she walked out of the room in search for the source of the cry struggling every now and then. She can hear the cry somewhere by the end of the hall where she came out of and like a thief sneaking at night she tiptoed searching.

The hall was dark and she groped the walls for support. Stopping by a door she carefully grabbed hold of a knob and peeked at what is inside. It was a totally blue bedroom and by the corner she could make out a bed with a small body hidden within the covers. Another lightning struck and the cry became louder. Inviting herself inside Tomoyo cautiously walked to the figure to see gray blue eyes in tears.

Upon sight of such eyes something inside her ache that she rushed to the figure and cradled him in her arms.

"What's wrong?" she asked afraid that the boy would throw a fit.

"I…I…Mama's gone… I… I…" the boy stuttered as another lightning struck and he clung to the young woman's neck like as if his life depended on it and burst into more tears.

"It's okay, I'm here. Stop crying now, I'm here…" she said soothingly as she strokes the boy's back hushing him.

She could feel the little boy's body shake and she knew that the boy was afraid of thunder. Hearing such cries broke her heart that she aches to pacify him.

Softly, she started to sing a lullaby rocking the boy gently in her arms…

----

Hearing the thunder Eriol bolt up like a jack-in-a-box from his office table. He was running over some papers needed the following morning and he fell asleep. He has left the window open and gave the strong wind liberty to send his papers flying in different directions and crumpled ones lying by the floor. Quickly he stood up not minding to fixed the mess the wind has done to his office and dashed his way too the second floor.

"Eriol-sama…" Spinel Sun started as he flies his way to the stairway catching up with Eriol's phase.

"I know Spinel… I overlooked the weather today, it seems like I have to make use of the Illusion again…" Eriol said worryingly as they turn left by the hall.

Eriol stopped on his tracks.

"What is it, Eriol-sama?" Spinel asked.

"Sshhh…." Eriol said silencing the winged creature, urging him to listen.

_In the night sky, they twinkle_

_The far stars of gold_

_The same color as the small bird_

_that looked up in my dream last night_

"An angel?" Spinel said dumbfounded. Eriol smirked. It wasn't everyday that Spinel his mighty and knowledgeable sun guardian to be totally confused in a situation.

Eriol motioned Spinel to follow him. They walked to the slightly ajar door and there they found the Daidouji heiress lulling the young Minoru to sleep. She was cradling little Minoru like as if he was a doll that can be easily broken and as her raven stresses lined her pale face Eriol remembered an image of a famous painting with the goddess of beauty in it.

"What is she…" Spinel started only to be muffled by Eriol's firm hands as they walk down the stairs to the living room.

"What was that for?" Spinel demanded indignantly. "I almost turned blue!"

"You are blue, Spinel." Eriol said with his usual smirk as he settled by the grand piano and glided his fingers to the ivory keys.

Then, Spinel understood. They no longer need to check on the young Hiirigizawa for the Daidouji heiress has already took care of him.

----

Tomoyo carefully covered little Minoru with the dark blue comforter and watched him sleep, admiring the young features she knew she has known a long time ago. Her brows creased once again as she tried to remember while surveying the room. She need not have to think much later on when her eyes fell on a framed photo of her classmate back in fifth grade together with their Math teacher.

"Hiirigizawa-kun…" she said with a smile at the idea of her fifth grade classmate and her Math teacher settling down. Her smile was then replaced once again by a frown upon recalling the statement of the young boy earlier about his mama being gone and she wondered if the boy just had a bad dream or what.

Running out of ideas on how to answer her own questions, Tomoyo walked out of the room upon ensuring that the young boy was asleep to find the soft playing of the piano downstairs.

"Yoru no Uta…" she said recognizing the tune and walking down the stairs like as if to trail its source.

"Konbanwa Daidouji-san. How are you feeling now?" Eriol greeted her not ceasing from playing.

"A little bit dizzy, but I'm okay now. You saved me earlier, thank you." Tomoyo said with a smile as she sits next to Eriol by the piano bench to get a better look of his playing.

"Some luck you have surviving the tenth floor if you ask me," Eriol smirked.

"It was some luck indeed. Imagine, due to that fall of mine from the tenth floor I get to see my classmate and fellow matchmaker over a dense cherry blossom and Chinese gaki back then in fifth grade," Tomoyo chuckled.

"It's almost two in the morning, why are you still up anyway?" she asked.

"It was raining and the thunder keeps on striking and I was to check on Minoru when I found out that you have already taken care of him," Eriol said continuing to play.

"I heard him crying when I woke up. He's really scared of thunder, how do you pacify him?" Tomoyo asked.

"He got it from all the shows he's been watching, the doctors said he will get over it as time goes by, only Kaho can pacify him," Eriol said.

"Speaking of Mizuki-sensei, where is she? How is she doing?" Tomoyo asked rather excitedly shoving aside the statement of the young Minoru earlier.

"She's happy…" Eriol said his voice stiffer than normal.

"That's good to hear," Tomoyo said with a smile relieved of hearing such and not noticing the change in Eriol's voice.

"…In heaven…" Eriol finished ceasing from playing.

"I…I-I… I'm sorry…" Tomoyo said feeling a certain lump on her throat upon hearing such news.

A pregnant pause enveloped them and Tomoyo did not know how to break such awkward silence.

"It's okay… it's been more than a year since that happened. Minoru and I've somehow moved on." Eriol said breaking the silence returning that certain air of comfort in the room.

"I really don't know what to say… you are a strong man… Mizuki-sensei must be proud wherever she may be…" Tomoyo said gently and profound sincerity as she reaches for Eriol's hand.

Eriol smiled thanking the lass and starting to play another piece as Tomoyo listened.

_In the sleepless night,_

_I sing this song alone_

_Together with the blowing wind,_

_I fly riding on my thoughts_

_In the night sky, it sparkles_

_The distant moon of silver_

_The same color as the wild rose_

_that was blooming in my dream last night_

_In the gentle night,_

_I sing this song alone_

_Let me sing with you tomorrow_

_Riding the wings of dreams_

_In the gentle night,_

_I sing this song alone_

_Let me sing with you tomorrow_

_Riding the wings of dreams_

Listening, the sandman slowly casts its spell to the raven haired lass and she fell asleep in the English gentleman's shoulders.

Please review


	4. GIRLFRIEND!

I worked on this one during my Physics class and was to type it in my computer earlier when I realized that I lost the scratch paper I used in writing it, so here I go again typing it from scratch.

I was planning to upload it earlier but have been very busy with school work, so please forgive my lateness.

Dedication: To Atruyai-san, your reviews made me feel like updating again in the midst of my mental block. Thank you for your reviews.

Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish for CCS, I can never have it, no need to rub it on my face, really…

**CLOSE CALL- Girlfriend!**

**An ET Fic by the lazy Akizuki Sai**

Eriol looked at the raven haired lass from the corner of his eye. She really was an enigma down to the last bone, a walking irony. From her midnight stresses to her very pale complexion to her smiles that smelled of sorrow and tears of joy she was the perfect picture of a contradiction. She hasn't changed. She was still the porcelain Tomoyo he knew more than thirteen years ago.

The grandfather clock then struck three in the morning and the lad knew he had to put the lass to bed. With one swift motion he carried Tomoyo in his arms, cautious not to wake her up.

Carrying the lass to her room proves to be a difficult task to the English gentleman not because of her weight for she was feathery light but rather because of the too much skin visible from the short white nightgown Nakuru had put on Tomoyo.

After a mental struggle that seemed like eternity he managed to settle the lass by the bed and blanketed her with the cream comforter. Wiping the beads of sweat by his forehead with his sleeve he gave one last look to the lass and retreated to his chambers.

It was only when he was about a ten meter radius from the lass when he remembered to breathe.

Without changing his long sleeved polo to his blue gray flannel pajamas and without taking out his shoes or doing his usual routine before going to bed he plopped to his bed and stared at the ceiling, his heart pounding like there's no tomorrow and his senses recalling the smell of lavenders freshly bloomed.

For the next hour and a half he had a staring competition with the ceiling before he finally drifted to sleep.

----

He rubbed his eyes. He slept late and his head is aching badly. Glancing at his wristwatch he struggled to get up. It was almost seven in the morning and he still has a lot of things to do. Grabbing a towel he took a shower and hastily changed into a clean pair of pants and a black turtleneck sweater, not minding to fix his hair he headed downstairs to the kitchen only to be surprised by the sight of a hyper Nakuru and Minoru running after an exhausted Spinel and a smiling Tomoyo with an apron cooking animal shaped pancakes.

"Daddy! Tomoyo-san is making pancakes! Mine is a lion!" Minoru said excitedly upon the sight of the man.

"Good morning Hiirigizawa-kun. I hoped you don't mind I made use of the kitchen," Tomoyo said as she moved around the kitchen like as if she has been there for years.

"Didn't you just greet me earlier, Tomoyo-san?" Minoru asked stopping from his tracks.

"That's Eriol for you Daidouji-san. I'm afraid there are too many Hiirigizawa's in the world at the moment." Eriol said with his traditional smirk as he pick up Minoru in his arms away from the poor old Spinel who for the life of who knows what is in the verge of getting insane.

"It's Tomoyo then to you Eriol-kun," Tomoyo said with a smile as she sets a plate of freshly made pancakes in front of Eriol.

"So, how are you feeling now?" Eriol said as he watches the lass prepare him a cup of coffee.

"Never felt any better. I feel like I've just dropped of my head and got it back," Tomoyo said her voice with a tint of mischief in it, just like the way she would sound whenever she gets to have a chance to videotape Sakura in one of her specially made costumes.

"You surely haven't changed," Eriol smirked once again as Tomoyo joins them in the breakfast table. A comfortable silence then surrounded the breakfast table as everyone enjoyed the freshly made pancakes.

"So, are you my Daddy's girlfriend?" Minoru asked out of the blue, taking bite after bite of his pancake. Eriol nearly squirted his coffee while Spinel's already large round cat eyes grew larger.

Nakuru's eyes on the other hand glinted of mischief and the reincarnated mage could not help but wonder and feel uncomfortable over such a question to their guest.

"Your dad and I were friends back in fifth grade, Minoru-chan," Tomoyo said without skipping a beat, not at all surprised by the question, instead she fondly messed the young lad's hair. Eriol sighed in relief, thanking the heavens that Tomoyo is the reincarnation of an angel totally not offended by such a question.

"And just where did you learn that young man?" Eriol asked in his fatherly tone.

"Nakuru-chan told me," Minoru said childishly. Eriol sighed. He should have known better. Nakuru's mischievousness is rubbing to his son and he is torn between laughing till his sides split and to giving his son a lecture.

"It's okay, Eriol-kun. Kids are always like this," Tomoyo said with a laugh. Minoru looked at his dad with a YOU-SEE smile. Eriol sighed inwardly, signaling defeat. What else can anyone expect from the son of a famous charmer who swooned the female population? Returning to his breakfast, Eriol averted his attention to reading the morning paper.

"Do you have a boyfriend then?" Minoru asked looking at the raven haired lass. Again, Eriol was dumbfounded at the machine gun of questions his son is firing that this time he choked on his pancake.

"Are you okay, Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo asked patting Eriol at the back, worried.

"I'm fine, Tomoyo-san. I hope you don't mind my son's over…" Eriol started in between his coughs.

"It's okay, Eriol-kun." Tomoyo said as they once again returned to their breakfast.

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" Minoru asked again, this time a tinge of impatience relevant in his voice like as if he is a grown-up guy just about their age.

"Well… I don't…" Tomoyo said with a small smile, feeling a bit awkward as well. She never had a boyfriend, a serious one that is. Ever since she was in high school she never found anyone who truly loved her for who she is, the guys flooding her locker with letters wee but mere admirers and worshippers to either her beauty, her voice, her intelligence or wealth, or it could be a combination of any of those: beauty and voice, beauty and intelligence, beauty and wealth, wealth and intelligence or worse all of it. But it isn't her beauty, her voice, intelligence or her wealth that makes up who she is, those things were but a small portion of the person who goes by the name Tomoyo Daidouji.

Tomoyo was then busy with her thoughts when she felt a tapped and saw the young Hiirigizawa standing up on his chair and declaring like as if to the whole world, "If that's the case then, I'LL MAKE YOU MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Hearing that Eriol nearly fainted.

Please review!


	5. Suprise

AniMeAzN-5-14: Thank you!

Atruyai-san: Thank you so MUCH! I'm glad you like it. Now that we have five days without school I guess I can update a little faster. You're so nice! Hope you keep on reading!

FungiFungusRayne: Thank you!

Amethyst Sweet angel: he is a sweet lad. But I won't let Eriol die on the breakfast table, almost anyway. And don't worry, Kaho's death will be narrated later. And there will be more schemes, so hope you read on. Thank you!

Monkeysme: you're right! Who doesn't want to see an Eriol who is not calm, cool and collected for once? A different Eriol on this chapter though. Hope you still like it.

Thank you so much!

Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish for CCS, I can never have it, no need to rub it on my face, really…

**CLOSE CALL- Surprise**

**An ET Fic by the lazy Akizuki Sai**

"It's only four in the afternoon, but I suggest you take a rest for the day, I'll drop you in your manor," Meilin said glancing at her watch as they made their way to the elevator. It was a Saturday, three days after Tomoyo's encounter with the Hiirigizawa household and Tomoyo has started her rehearsals for her upcoming concert.

"Thanks. You're right. I ought to take a rest. I'll catch up some sleep today," Tomoyo said stifling a yawn. Arriving by the parking lot they hop in to Meilin's car and exited the building with Vanessa Carlton playing in the background. Just as they were to turn at a curb Meilin pulled the car into a halts surprising the daylights out of Tomoyo. Honks of cars and jeeps then erupted creating a deafening noise. Tomoyo covered her ears.

"I forgot!" Meilin exclaimed with a mixture of profanities in Cantonese.

"What?" Tomoyo exclaimed as Meilin pulled back the car turned around.

"Meilin-chan, my house is that way!" Tomoyo said pointing at the opposite direction they are headed to.

"Forget about taking you home, I forgot my date with Chang!" Meilin exclaimed stepping on the pedal.

"What?!"

"We're supposed to meet twenty minutes ago at the newly opened theme park!"

"20 minutes ago?!"

"Gomen-ne To-chan. But can you come along with me?"

"What? … you can't be serious, I'm no chaperon. You can just drop me here, I'll take cab," Tomoyo said incredulously having heard Meilin use her infamous nickname.

"Oh no, you don't! I need you to back me up!" Meilin said accelerating the car more before giving Tomoyo a chance to rebut.

And that was how the famous Tomoyo Daidouji found herself tagging long as the third wheel in Meilin's date with the love of her life and fiancée, Chang Liu Shing, the son of one of the richest businessman in China.

She rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time as the two exchanged yet another sweet talk. The scene before her was diabetic and she inwardly feel like swearing that anymore sweet from the two would make her puke. As if to test her patience, the two linked arms and walked towards the queue for the love boat. Without further adieu she ditched her way through the mob and sought refuge on one of the sleek coffee shops where she indulged over strawberry ice cream like there is no tomorrow.

She hates to admit it but seeing couples flocking and appearing all over the place like mushrooms makes her feel sick as it reminded her of how everyone has managed to get on with their lives, found their happiness and – how she the richest and most beautiful girl in town hasn't.

Her cherry blossom has found her wolf, Rika has her Terada, and Chiharu has the ultimate liar, Yamazaki. Even Naoku has a beloved. She was happy for them, she really is, but she can't help but feel a certain hollowness in the corner of her heart seeking her own happiness. And this time she knew it was not just seeing Sakura-san happy. She loves Sakura. She loves her like the way she could love her sister if she ever has one. She loves her the way her mother feels a certain bond with Nadeshiko. But that was all. That was not love as love.

Thoughts lost in the wind, her strawberry sundae slowly melting she did not notice a pair of hands reaching for her spoon and sentencing her sundae before it dies away. She was then startled when she felt her table topple sending her sundae bowl and saucer suspended in midair before it shattered into pieces and revealing a surprised Minoru at where the table was previously situated.

"Minoru-chan!" Tomoyo exclaiming recognizing the lad.

"I-Ite!" Minoru said in broken Japanese.

"Excuse me, Ma'am but…" one of the attendants said rushing to them.

"I'm so sorry. We got a little accident here. Please charge the damages to my credit card," Tomoyo said pulling out her Visa Card from her purse and handing it to the attendant. "Would it be a burden if I ask for a first aid kit?"

"Yes, Ms. Daidouji." The attendant said with the snappiness of a soldier upon recognizing the lass and dashing out to get the first aid kit and calling for a fellow attendant to fix the mess.

"Are you alright, Minoru-chan?" Tomoyo asked rushing to the ld with a bruised leg.

"I'm so sorry, Tomoyo-san," the lad said shakily, his surprise and fear etched in his young face. "I'm so sorry…"

----

Eriol ran searching throughout the park sweating profusely.

For the last two hours he and Nakuru have been searing the theme park for the young Hiirigizawa but to no avail. He has tried searching the lad's aura but had a hard time from all the hustle and bustle of the theme park and fear dominating all over his system. He lost Kaho two years ago, he's not willing to lose more.

No particular destination in mind he walked straight head a line of booths, turned left at a corner, then right, right, then turned at a corner. To his relief he found Minoru sitting next to Tomoyo having a chocolate parfait.

"Minoru!" he called out rushing to the lad.

"Dad!" Minoru exclaimed hugging the man.

"Where have you been? We've been searching all over for you!" Eriol said worry still painted on his face.

"I… I… I'm sorry…" Minoru meekly said starting to sob.

"Alright, daddy's not mad. You just got me worried. Don't do it again okay?" Eriol said pacifying the boy, his worried and stern expression replaced by his fatherly one.

"Thank you for watching over Minoru, Tomoyo-san," he said turning to Tomoyo ho was watching them with intent eyes as he puts down Minoru.

"Not at all," Tomoyo said shaking her head.

"What happened to your knee?" Eriol asked noticing the freshly bandaged knee of Minoru.

"I…I…" Minoru stuttered fearing to get another lecture.

"He…he tripped earlier," Tomoyo supplied covering for Minoru who was surprised.

"You really should be careful," Eriol said messing Minoru's hair.

"I better call Nakuru. You should join us, Tomoyo-san. I still haven't thank you enough," Eriol said excusing himself as he pulled out his mobile phone without waiting for Tomoyo's response.

"Why didn't you tell dad?" Minoru asked Tomoyo as soon as his dad was not within hearing range.

"Because…" Tomoyo started.

"Because?" Minoru echoed.

"Because I think you are sorry enough, are you not?" Tomoyo asked kneeling so that her eyes would be the same level as that of Minoru's.

Deep purple depths staring at innocent blue gray ones.

Tomoyo smiled.

Seeing the lass smile the boy rushed to her and gave her a hug.

Eriol who was about to hang-up saw all these from the corner of his eye smiled.

----

He felt sick – very sick. His vision was blurred and to him the world was dancing very slowly. He could feel the macaroni and cheese he had for lunch in his throat and he rushed to the nearest sink he could find to see face to face again his lunch and much to his dismay – dinner. Washing his mouth he saw a pale hand extend to him a white handkerchief.

"I think it was a bad idea to try the roller coaster after having a bite," he heard Tomoyo said as he accepted the handkerchief with a small thank you.

Even before he could reply he rushed back into the sink to meet the remains of what his poor intestine has digested. Little Minoru cringed and then dragged Nakuru to try the carousel. If there was one thing he hates the most, that was his Dad throwing up the macaroni and cheese he ad for lunch. Another food added in his hated meals.

Sitting by the bench Eriol struggled to overcome his dizziness with not much success. Much to his surprise gentle hands grab hold of his shoulders and he soon found his head resting in Tomoyo's lap, a cool handkerchief in his forehead.

"Rest. This should make you feel better," Tomoyo said plopping a lollipop on Eriol's mouth and hers. Eriol smirked. The famous Daidouji Tomoyo has once again surprised him.

A click. A flash. And it was done.

A much messy scheme next chapter! Please do review!


	6. SPARKS FLY

Monkeysme-san: You think so? I just thought that CCS characters are so settled and happy in the ending while she has to be happy over someone else's happiness when she can have a happiness of her own. I think Minoru-chan is cute too! I picture him to be a more mischievous version of Eriol. On your question about Eriol… hmmm… wait and see… thanks a lot!

FungiFungusRayne-san: you're right I didn't see that one… laughs… there will be more sugar on the next chapter… for this chapter – MAYHEM! laughs evil laugh thanks for reviewing.

Amethyst sweet angel-san: lol… it is his fault… I'm afraid he'll have to suffer more on this chapter though… lol…thanks!

AniMeAzn-5-14-san: Thank you so much! Hope you still like this one…

Amethysapphire-san: I hate Kaho as much as you hate her whacks Kaho with a pan I really wanted to have her run down by a crashing asteroid from Mars but went against it as her death might sound surreal… lol… ET RULES! Thanks!

Atruyai-san: You solved it alright! I love macaroni and cheese too… it's much worse than blackmail though… About the table, Minoru-chan was underneath it and kind of knocked it down… thanks!

NOTE: I still cannot figure out how to make the characters italized or bold or even separate chapters from a different sequence, please forgive me. Also I am not Japanese, so forgive me if I got some lines wrong. And I don't own CCS only Minoru-chan who is so cute! Slight OOC-ness beware…

**CLOSE CALL- Sparks Fly**

**An ET Fic by the lazy Akizuki Sai**

Her purple eyes are all swollen, her raven hair is a total mess, the small veil atop her head is about to fall off and her immaculate white gown is sputtered with crimson blood… but she did not mind, all she cares at that very moment is the dark haired lad in front of her… bleeding…

"Kanzaki… get a hold of yourself… Kanzaki…" the lass shakily stuttered as she slightly shook the lad in her arms, tears streaming in her eyes.

"Don't cry… please don't cry…" the lad said wiping the tears on the lass's pale face with his blood stained hands and staining the lass's face in the process. The lass held his hands dearly as she stops her tears with no avail.

"You'll be okay… you should not move…" she whispered as she lowered the lad's hand.

"I guess I can't make it on the 'you-may-now-kiss-the-bride' part," he said grabbing her hand and holding it tightly.

"Don't say that… you'll be okay… you'll be okay…" she said firmly and repeating it as if to convince herself. She then later felt his arm take her hand and with a surprised expression on her tear-stricken face she watch as the lad inserted a platinum ring in her ring finger.

"_Kimi wa aishiteru… zutto… kimi wa_.." he muttered.

"_Koishiteru_..." she muttered as the grip on her hand loosened.

"Kanzaki? Shikari… shikarish te you…" she said panicking as she tightened her grip on the land, like as if loosening it will mean loosing the lad.

"_Sayonnara_…" the lad muttered closing his eyelids.

"_Sayonnara…"_

"Kanzaki? Djoudan da you ne? ... Kanzaki? Kanzaki! Oshete kure you… oi… Kanzaki!" she said shaking the lad frantically, tears flowing from her eyes. She then felt a hand tap her shoulder and saw a gray haired woman shook her head sympathetically.

"I-ie! Kanzaki?" she said in disagreement not believing what is gong on, like as if it was all a bad dream.

"Kanzaki, Kanzaki, Kanzaki, Kanzaki… " she called out hastily as if it would bring the lad back to life as she burst into further tears.

"KANZAKI!" she exclaimed in grief, her voice echoing all over the old cathedral as the sun's rays started to seep on the glass windows.

…

…

…

"And CUT! That's a wrap! Great job To-chan!" Yanagizawa Naoku called out clapping her hands in glee.

The day was Wednesday, back in Tomoeda Tomoyo got an offer to do a Japanese drama being shoot in London parallel to her upcoming concert. Satisfied with the terms given and learning that the director was actually their long time classmate Naoku Tomoyo and Meilin agreed without a single bit of hesitation.

"That was so good, Tomoyo-san!" a young voice complimented.

Tomoyo looked at the direction where the voice came from and was surprised to find the young Hiirigizawa clad in his school uniform with Nakuru still wiping the tears from the corner of her eyes and Spinel Sun's head poking out from Nakuru's pocket muttering an incoherent, "Stop it, you silly…"

"Minoru-chan! Nakuru-san! Spinel-san! What are you guys doing here?"

"Shut up Suppi! …Tomoyo-sama, that was so wonderful, I just can't stop crying," Nakuru said tucking Spinel in her pocket nearly choking the poor sun guardian.

As everyone else on the set starts to pack up Tomoyo excused herself from Naoku and ushered her guests to her dressing room wiping her crimson stained face and hands with a freshly washed towel handed to her by one of the staff.

"What brings you guys here?" she asked as she set the towel by her dresser and pulled out from a cabinet her clothes. "Is it okay if I change for awhile? The dress is quite stuffy." She asked making her way to the bathroom upon Nakuru and Minoru's assent.

"Anyway, Tomoyo-sama, you were so great back there, I… I actually forgot that cute article of yours and Eriol-sama's… I was so… moved…" Nakuru said still sobbing.

"What article?" Tomoyo, Minoru and Spinel asked in unison. Tomoyo's head partially poking from the bathroom door, Minoru tiptoeing to look at Nakuru straight in the eye and Spinel struggling to get out of the moon guardian's pocket.

"Why… this article… it even has a kawaii picture of you and master in it," Nakuru said pulling out of nowhere a popular showbiz magazine.

"Give me that," Minoru said grabbing the magazine and looking at the cover. Right at the very center was the picture of his dad lying comfortably on Tomoyo's lap, each with a lollipop at the bottom of the picture were red cursive letters and a cupid with an arrow.

"Sparks Fly," the young lad read.

"Just what on earth is that?" Tomoyo asked coming out of the bathroom upon hastily changing into a white turtleneck and denim pants.

Just as Nakuru was to say something, the dressing room door burst open surprising the four of them. Tomoyo shivered.

…

…Hell…

… is about …

…to break loose…

…

…Chaos…

…is about…

… to reign all over the place…

…

"JUST WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS, DAIDOUJI?!" an angry Meilin demanded her face a combination of the anger of a lion and a dragon.

"A picture is worth a thousand words and you have TWENTY-SEVEN from different parts of the WORLD!" Meilin scowled scattering twenty-seven different magazines each with her and Eriol's picture taken from different angles and places at the theme park.

"It's not what you think, Meilin-chan…" Tomoyo said trying to calm the fierce Meilin who looks like about to pounce on anybody.

"Not what I think?! What about what the people all over the world thinks?!"

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that!" Minoru said intercepting between Tomoyo and Meilin like a knight in shining armor.

"Don't mess in here, you're just a kid. This is for grown-ups only," Meilin said with such sternness that Tomoyo shivered. Tomoyo being the refined and calm person that she is hates it whenever people are not being rational or when they let themselves be overcome with fear or anger. And this situation can be cited as such.

Minoru on the other hand was not affected and faced Meilin with just as much sternness and boldness.

"For your information OLD LADY, I'm FOUR AND 7 MONTHS OLD in case you don't know!" he snapped back with all the frankness he can muster.

"What do you know you have just the same annoying wit as your dad!" Meilin said her annoyance not faltering and turning her attention to the young lad. The two stared at each other.

It was a long and chilly stare that seems to test on who will last.

Spinel watched the scene with interest. Nakuru gasped.

"Meilin-chan, I think that's enough. You're letting your temper get to you" Tomoyo said in a firm voice.

"To-chan! I'm sorry I'm late, I had to finish some papers at the office," Eriol said appearing in the dressing room a bouquet of flowers in one hand.

All eyes averted to Eriol.

Another pregnant pause enveloped the room.

Eriol gulped.

"Dad! What are you doing here?" Minoru said breaking the silence.

"Speaking of the devil, the devil came," Meilin said cornering the dark haired gentlemen in two quick steps.

"Good evening Li-san," Eriol said politely through the awkwardness of the moment. At the sight somehow, Tomoyo remembered her own mother, Sonomi Daidouji whenever she interrogates Sakura's father, Fujitaka and she could not help but stifle a laugh.

"What's so good in the evening Hiirigizawa-san? Tell me," Meilin said arching her eyebrows.

"Nakuru-chan, why don't you and Minoru-chan go home, it's getting late," Tomoyo said turning to the coffee haired lass who was still confused.

"What?!" Minoru exclaimed not believing that he was being shoved aside from the story.

"Why don't we just have some ice cream tomorrow, ne? For now, you guys go ahead," Tomoyo said as she gingerly escort the lot to the door before mayhem ensues any further.

Minoru pleased by the idea of having to go with Tomoyo for ice cream the following day reluctantly agreed but not after sticking his tongue out to the "OLD LADY" who was then too occupied in interrogating Eriol like a police inspector.

"So, would you mind telling me, how come the whole entertainment world is feasting on your photos with Tomoyo?" Meilin asked with sarcastic sweetness in between her clenched teeth.

"Li-san, there's nothing for me to explain, it was all a matter of coincidence, really," Eriol explained taking a couple of steps backward.

Tomoyo looked at Meilin and then at Eriol.

This was bad.

Asides from Touya and Syaoran, Meilin is one of the notorious protectors of the honorary sister of Sakura. One common denominator among the three of them is how they easily jump into conclusion that anyone who is caught walking or talking to her is her suitor. Meilin's difference from the two on the other hand is how she mercilessly interrogates them like as if she was pounding them into pulp physically and mentally for the two other protectors have a different method, the touch-a-strand-of-her-hair-and-your-as-good-as-dead-glare and the mess-with-her-and-you-mess-with-us-look.

Tomoyo gauge the situation.

There are twenty seven photos of her and Eriol in different magazines – bad.

Eriol appeared in her dressing room – bad and once again bad.

He appeared with a bouquet of flowers – bad, bad and once again bad.

He called her To-chan – bad, bad, bad, and once again bad.

Minoru called Meilin old lady – VERY VERY VERY BAD and once again BAD.

Just as Meilin was to start ranting her mobile phone started ringing and after not less than a minute conversation to whoever was on the other line Meilin hang up, said good bye to Tomoyo and sent a death glare to Eriol like the one Syaoran gives and walked out of the room.

Tomoyo looked confused.

Then she caught sight of the evil glint in Eriol's eyes.

"What was that?" she asked.

"I guess her boyfriend called," Eriol said reclining in the cream sofa. His mischievous smirk pasted all over his face.

"You did not…"

"Did what?"

"Don't tell me…"

"What are you talking about?"

"You did not manipulate her just a couple of minutes ago did you?"

"What if I did?"

Tomoyo laughed.

"Why did you do that? That is so EVIL" she said with a giggle joining him on the sofa.

"You think so? She almost pounced on me you know…" Eriol said looking at her and giving a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry about that. I guess Syaoran and Touya's over protectiveness rubbed on her as well,"

"I'm the one to apologize, if I didn't throw up and everything, it would have not happened,"

"Nah. Meilin just overreacted and fired the gun. I'm sorry."

"So much for our coffee out tonight, I'll take you home" Eriol said looking at his watch. It was already nine in the evening and everyone on the set has gone home already. Eriol invited Tomoyo earlier for dinner or at least coffee to thank her but it seems that their previous plans have to be cancelled from all the fuss that happened.

Tomoyo giving a nod they left the building and set for her manor.

----

They thought they have already survived the claws of the devil.

They are so wrong.

For the moment they reached Tomoyo's doorsteps they came face to face to no other than the famous Sonomi Daidouji.

"Mother! I thought you're in Belgium!" Tomoyo exclaimed in surprise.

"Konbanwa, To-chan, Hiirigizawa-san. It seems to me that the rumors are true… sparks fly…" Sonomi greeted with her famous smile not minding Tomoyo's outburst.

"Good evening, Daidouji-sama" Eriol said bowing.

"I'll see you later, Eriol-kun. Thank you for dropping me home," Tomoyo hastily said to Eriol like as if another moment with Sonomi and Eriol together will cause the world to crumble.

"Now Tomoyo, that's not the proper way of treating someone who took the effort to take you home. Surely, Hiirigizawa-san wouldn't mind staying for a cup of coffee, will you?" Sonomi said more of in her businesslike manner that made Eriol to shudder.

"A cup of coffee sounds nice, Daidouji-sama," Eriol said as Sonomi made way for the two to enter.

"Hiirigizawa-san, please have a seat. The maids are already in bed, Tomoyo, would you be a dear to prepare coffee for the three of us?" Sonomi said as she ushered Eriol to the well-furnished living room. Tomoyo looked at Sonomi worriedly but followed as ordered. As soon as Tomoyo was out of sight, Sonomi turned to Eriol.

"So the rumors are true…" she started.

"I beg your pardon madam, but I know no rumor, facts maybe." Eriol said politely.

"Thus those facts include you and my daughter being a couple?" Sonomi shot surprising Eriol.

"No, I'm afraid not Madam. Tomoyo-san and I are but good friends." Eriol replied.

"Good friends that's why you were found resting on my daughter's lap?" Sonomi said her voice raising a decibel.

"It was but a coincidence, Daidouji-sama. We both went to the theme park separately, she with Meilin-san and I with my son and cousin, we kind of tried the roller coaster and…" Eriol started.

"And the macaroni and cheese you had for lunch just started to get up from your stomach, am I right?" Sonomi supplied. Eriol looked at Sonomi impressed.

"I have my sources Hiirigizawa-san, I was just checking," Sonomi said with a smile. She then turned to the intercom and said, "Tomoyo, dear, would you please bring along as well the strawberry cake your nanny bake earlier?... Thank you sweetheart,"

Eriol gulped. It seems to him that the Daidouji Toys president is planning on interrogating him more till he is proven guilty for the guillotine.

"Are you courting my daughter?" she asked.

"We are but good friends, madam," he repeated.

"You're a widower for two years, am I right?" she asked once again this time pulling out a folder from her suitcase. Eriol sweatdropped having a hunch on the contents of the folder.

"Yes, ma'am," Eriol said feeling like a soldier.

"How old is your son? His name is Minoru, right?"

"Minoru is four years old, ma'am."

"Are you not searching for a wife? Your son does need a mother,"

"I believe that wives are not searched, they are found. It is something that comes unexpected to those who expect it. I am trying my best to be both a father and mother to my son at the moment." Eriol said with wisdom beyond his years.

Sonomi smiled.

"What do you think of my daughter, Hiirigizawa-san?"

Eriol looked startled.

"Well?"

"I find her an angel in every aspect that I at time doubt if she is real…"

"Yes, she is an angel, and yes, she is real. And once I found out that you made her cry, even a single tear I swear upon the heavens I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH THAT YOU WILL SEEK ALL THE ANGELS AND SAINTS YOU HAVE NEVER HEARD OF HIIRIGIZAWA-SAN, do I make myself clear?" Sonomi said her voice full of authority and power that Eriol looked flabbergasted for a moment.

"You can count on my word, Daidouji-sama," Eriol said.

"You can come out now, Tomoyo-chan," Sonomi called out surprising both Eriol and Tomoyo, each embarrassed.

For the next minutes they took their coffee and cake in silence until Eriol bid farewell.

"I like that guy." Sonomi said with a smile as she watch Eriol wave a goodbye to Tomoyo as he get in his car.

Sai-chan: More mess, next chappie… please do review…thanks to all the reviewers!


	7. Confessions

Bloody-stiletto-san: You think so? THANKS! That means a lot! Of course it's fine with me! Friends? YAY! Thanks again!

Atruyai-san: Don't be mad, ne? (flashes puppy dog eyes), I actually intended it… lol… and Sonomi-sama is scary. Actually, Kaho-san just had to die on this fic, it was simply her time to go… and yes, Minoru is rebellious… (evil laugh)…Eriol manipulated Meilin's boyfriend to call by the way…Thanks again!

Monkeysme: I'm glad you like it. About the magazine scam, you'll know in a chapter or two… Thanks again!

Amethyst sweet angel: Very much glad you like it. Can't update faster though, school will be back tomorrow (cries a sea of tears) but don't worry, I'll try to update as much as possible, Thanks!

FungiFungusRayne: You got it right! Aheheheh… Thanks!

Note: I don't own CCS only Minoru-chan who is so cute! Slight OOC-ness beware…

**CLOSE CALL- Confessions**

**An ET Fic by the lazy Akizuki Sai**

Tomoyo snuggled herself in the covers of her four poster bed. Yesterday's activities have taken its toll on her and she slept till almost noon. Rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand, she made her way to her bathroom and enjoyed her favorite bubble bath. Little Minoru will arrive in about an hour for their trip to the ice cream parlor and she has plenty of time to spare.

It has been an exhausting week for her. A week which includes a fall from the tenth floor, a midnight lullaby in the middle of a thunderstorm, a near car crash with the speeding Meilin, half a dozen roller coaster rides, an in depth Japanese drama, a crying Nakuru, a hot tempered Spinel, an angry Meilin and a military interrogation from her mother, Sonomi.

In her favorite bathtub she gave off a light giggle. Funny, how her life turned a good 180 degrees in less than seven days. Not that she was complaining, for she can use a little change every once in a while. In fact, she kind of finds the whole thing … well… unique to put it lightly anyway. And now that she thinks about it, it all started when she arrived in London.

Getting out from the bathtub she reached for her robe and a towel to dry her self as she made her way to her walk-in closet. It was such a nice day and she feels like dressing up. She decided on a pink floral halter top, knee length black skirt and black preppy boots. Letting her hair loose she grabbed her purse from her dresser and went to the breakfast table where she was surprised to find her mother and Minoru having tea and tête-à-tête.

"Good morning! Minoru-chan, you're pretty early," Tomoyo said as she made her way to the breakfast table to join the two.

"Good morning To-chan. I didn't know Hiirigizawa-san has such a charming son," Sonomi said in all smiles as she motioned a maid to prepare Tomoyo's breakfast.

"Good morning, Tomoyo-san. Dad went to work early today and Nakuru dropped me a bit early as she still has some errands to do," Minoru said taking a sip of his tea.

"I see. What about Spinel-san?" Tomoyo said noticing the slight sadness in the lad's voice. How can she not? She used the same tone as well back then, way too often that no lie can cover up for such.

"Spinel-san?" Sonomi asked looking from the brim of her china.

"She's pertaining to our cat," Minoru supplied to the confused Sonomi who took the excuse and continued with her coffee.

"Suppi's at home dozing off at the library," he said nonchalantly.

"There's this really good movie showing in the mall today, would you want to watch it before we have ice cream? I heard that it is really good," Tomoyo asked as she quickly finished her breakfast and dabbing her lips with a napkin.

All at once the boy's face lit up and he nodded excitedly.

"Mother, would you want to come with us? I'm sure it'll be fun," Tomoyo asked turning to her mother who was then reading the morning paper.

"I'd love to sweetheart, but I'm afraid I have work to do. You two enjoy okay?" Sonomi said regretfully.

Tomoyo forced a smile. She should have known.

Finishing their meals, Tomoyo and Minoru bid farewell to Sonomi and went to the mall with two of Tomoyo's bodyguards. She really doesn't find it necessary but her mother insisted that it was for her own good and Minoru's so she just give in. After all, she's been used to it for the last twenty-three years of her life, what's the difference?

Having the bodyguards with the two didn't prove to be a hindrance for the two to enjoy their trip, asides from the occasional looks of passers by they managed to have a normal shopping and movie trip like any normal human being. Minoru enjoyed the young lass's company as she lets him decide on what to do, where to go and everything. The movie proves to be very hilarious and they played video games, checked out the toy store, bought gummy bears and chocolate bars afterwards. It was just like what any child wants in a trip to the mall.

Their last stop before the end of the day was the ice cream parlor. Tomoyo ordered a strawberry parfait while Minoru had a triple fudge chocolate sundae.

They were having a little chit chat when a familiar voice from Tomoyo's back greeted them and said, "Mind if I join you two?"

Tomoyo looked at her back and was surprised on who she saw.

"Uncle Syao Syao!" the young boy exclaimed recognizing the chestnut haired man in a business suit.

"Syaoran-kun, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be halfway round the globe?" Tomoyo asked surprised her eyes following Syaoran as he took a seat between the two and ordered for a cup of coffee.

"How are you, Minoru-chan?" Syaoran said messing Minoru's hair who gave a slight laugh.

"Fine, Uncle Syao Syao. Did you bring something for me?" the boy asked excitedly. From the way he excitedly tug the young man, anyone can tell that the Li clan leader is the favorite of the lad. Which is nothing but a hundred percent true as the so called Uncle Syao Syao never fails to shower the little boy with gifts every time he visits – toys, video games, robots, he is spoiling the child in every sense of the word.

"Why, of course. Here you go," Syaoran said pulling out a toy airplane for Minoru to play.

"Wow! This is so cool! Thanks Uncle Syao Syao!" Minoru said playing the toy the moment he had his hands on it.

"So, what brought you here?" Tomoyo asked though half-aware of what it was for.

"Actually, I want to ask for your consent… I'm… I'm…" Syaoran started turning to Tomoyo looking all serious.

"You're proposing to Sakura-chan, right?" she supplied to the stuttering Li Clan leader. Syaoran nodded.

"Really?! Finally you got to your senses Uncle Syao Syao!" Minoru said in glee looking at his crimson uncle.

A pregnant pause followed.

"NO"

Syaoran looked at Tomoyo with surprised eyes. Minoru looked surprised as well.

"… It is too early… I guess…" Syaoran started looking down.

"Not unless you propose to Sakura-chan in my concert where I can videotape the whole thing!" Tomoyo added opening the gates of hope to Syaoran who was in the verge of weeping.

Syaoran gave off a sigh of relief. He should have known that the Daidouji heiress is pulling his leg.

"OW! You looked so kawaii back there, how I wish I brought my camera with me!" Tomoyo squealed bursting into evil laughter.

"You got me alright," Syaoran said smiling.

"I've been waiting for years for you to gather the guts to propose! Why your attire for the whole thing has been sitting in my studio for like forever! I can't wait to see you and Sakura-chan on that day!" Tomoyo squealed in delight making Syaoran sweatdrop.

"Take care of Sakura-chan, ne?' she said her voice softening as she placed her hand atop Syaoran's.

"Of course, I'll take care of Sakura" Syaoran said squeezing Tomoyo's hand. He knew Tomoyo purposely squealed and acted all giddy to loosen him up a bit. He has been way too nervous after asking for Sakura's father and brother's consent that he became way too paranoid in Tomoyo's response.

"You ought to, for I will have you guillotined if you don't. Never mess with Amamiya women, I tell you… and don't forget that I'm the bridesmaid" Tomoyo said with her evil look once again.

"How can I?" Syaoran said stifling a smile.

And like a whirlwind of events, Tomoyo has already videotaped Syaoran's proposal to Sakura in her concert and now they were already in Hong Kong preparing what seems to be the grandest wedding Hong Kong has ever hosted. Naturally, Tomoyo designed the whole entourage's outfit and was very ecstatic in finishing Sakura's gown.

The couple originally wanted a simple wedding but Li Yelan insisted that the wedding of the Clan Leader must be the greatest and thus took charge of the planning as a whole – she had an orchestra ready, the Church, reservations everything up to the last detail all planned out.

A day before the wedding, all the men took residence in a hotel as tradition requires. There they had the stag party with Syaoran's closest friends and partied till past midnight.

When morning arrived, Syaoran was way uneasy and kept pacing the room through and forth that Eriol could not help but tease him.

"Tell me my cute descendant, did you choose me to be your best man to tolerate your pre-wedding jitters? Why, you'll bore a hole into the floor any minute from now! Relax will you, Sakura-san will definitely look stunning tonight," Eriol said stopping Syaoran's mini marathon and partially dragging the lad to an armchair in front of the television. On cue the television turned on and joysticks appeared out of nowhere.

Syaoran gave Eriol a quizzical look.

"Talk once you have beaten my high score," Eriol said with a smirk as the intro of NBA appeared on screen.

----

Tomoyo nearly jumped out of the car as it reaches the hotel entrance. She has just learned from Spinel that Eriol and Syaoran are still not ready for the wedding and is busy playing Play Station 2. It was three thirty in the afternoon, less than two hours before the wedding and most of the guests and entourage are almost ready. Behind her were her bodyguards carrying the suites and her gown. Hastily, she made her way to the top floor where the two are staying, pulled the plug and sent a death glare into the two.

Without even uttering a single word she had the two get into their respective bathrooms to get ready.

Spinel then made a reminder to himself never to mess with Tomoyo if he wants to live for the next hundred years.

When the two came out, Tomoyo has already changed into her white goddess gown and is almost done tying her hair in a huge bun. She had pearl earrings and a black choker to accentuate her bare shoulders. She was scary whenever she was mad the same time – she was drop dead gorgeous.

She turned to Eriol and assisted him in putting on his suit. "I know you were trying to lighten Syaoran's mood but surely you haven't forgotten about the wedding didn't you Eriol-kun?" she said straightening the creases of the sleeves of Eriol's dark suit. It was long sleeved with dark blue embroidery and metal clasps in the middle. Tomoyo has to admit that it was one of her mature creations.

"And as of you Syaoran, you get over that jitters of yours and make a good groom, okay?" she said turning to Syaoran and helping him with his suit.

"We're sorry," the two mumbled like two kids found guilty for stealing a cookie before dinner time.

"You two know I can't be mad, you just got me worried hat I actually lose the chance of videotaping Sakura-chan! But oh well, you two look good," Tomoyo said breaking her stern façade with a sweet smile.

"You did do a great job on this one," Syaoran commented looking at the intricate golden embroidery in his black suit with admiration. It reminded him much of his costume back then in sixth grade only this one is much beautiful with a white sash tied on the waist.

"It's bound to. I didn't spent two weeks on that one for nothing now, do I?" Tomoyo said pulling out a white bow tie for Spinel.

"Arigato, Tomoyo-sama," Spinel said flying to Tomoyo's shoulder.

Both Eriol and Syaoran looked at Spinel in surprise, Tomoyo on the other hand didn't notice and instead led the way to the door.

Before the wedding march, little Minoru put up a little tantrum on how his dad can escort Tomoyo while he has to be the ring bearer. Most of the adults tried talking some sense to him but he keep on insisting that he and his dad switch places, he the best man and his dad the ring bearer. Hearing this, Meilin fired the gun once again but lose the moment Minoru used her so-called nickname and how she can never have a husband.

Minoru only lose the battle when Tomoyo promised him a dance.

The wedding went on pretty smoothly with the occasional tears. Tomoyo being the bridesmaid cannot videotape Sakura and the wedding and had 159 video cameras stationed all over the place instead.

Syaoran and Sakura find it a bit exaggerated and even Li Yelan finds it a bit too much but Tomoyo insisted that nothing is too much for her best friend and got her way.

Spinel who witnessed the whole thing made another mental reminder to his self on never underestimating the power of a Daidouji.

After the wedding they had the reception by a beautiful beach with all the ladies donning translucent fairy wins and the gentlemen having silver sheaths. It was like a fairy tale with beautiful glass scones and white lights all over the place. As promises Tomoyo had a dance with Minoru. It was a cheery dance and most of the guests are by the dance floor enjoying.

"It's been a while, Ancestor," Li Yelan said as she walks towards Eriol.

"It is Yelan-san, but I prefer to be called Eriol if you ease. Ancestor makes me feel too old," Eriol said watching the guests dancing.

"Of course… Eriol-san." Yelan said flashing the closest to a smile she can flash. She looked at the direction Eriol was looking.It was Tomoyo dancing with Minoru, laughing and smiling happily.

"Charming, isn't she?" she said as Eriol nodded not removing his gaze until realization dawned and Yelan gave off a light chuckle.

"Only a handful are given the chance of loving the second time around, it would be a waste to let it go, Eriol-san," she said excusing herself to join the others before Eriol could say anything.

Left alone, Eriol then decided to join the two in the dance floor.

----

Tomoyo-san, I want to tell you something," Minoru said his voice shaky. They were by the shore letting the cold sea water caress their feet and the sea breeze kiss their cheeks.

"Nani?" she asked tucking strand of stray hair removing her gaze to the velvety sky and turning to Minoru.

"I…I…" Minoru stuttered.

"Hmm??"

"I… I… I really love you!" the lad blurted out. Tomoyo didn't look much surprise.

"I love you too, but it's not really what you think…You love your mom don't you?"

"Yes," Minoru answered confused.

"What about me?"

"Of course!"

"Aren't your feelings for me and your mom about the same?"

Silence.

"Y-yes."

"You've always loved me as though I am part of your family. I'll always be grateful for that,"

"Is there someone you love the most"

Silence once again.

"It's my dad, right?"

She nodded.

"Daddy's so dense though,"

"Minoru-chan…"

"Just tell me if he makes you cry and I'll hit him with a mallet!"

She laughed.

Silence enveloped them yet again.

"I understood now…"

"Hmmm?"

"I like you because you reminded me of my mom I can't remember"

Water started to threat to leak from her eyes.

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"What?"

"Can I call you Mommy?" he asked with sincerity too much for the lass to handle that she broke into tears as she hug the child and said, "Of course…"

----

It was almost two in the morning when most of the guests retire in the room the Li Clan prepared for them. Servants were sent out to assist the guests. Eriol having three to take care of is exhausted. On his right shoulder was Nakuru who much to Eriol's surprise got tired from chasing Spinel Sun with sweets to stuff his mouth. On his left shoulder was an unconscious Spinel who threw a fit earlier after unluckily choking on a super duper chocolate fudge cake and downed it with tea sweetened with fifteen cubes of sugar. Holding his left hand is a semi-conscious Minoru who is six hours past his bedtime.

Getting inside the cottage with the help of Wei, Syaoran's trusted butler Eriol put Minoru to bed.

"Daddy?" Minoru said yawning.

Eriol removed Minoru's shoes and pulled out from a dresser a clean pair of pajamas.

"Daddy, can I ask you something?" the young boy asked as his father helped him change.

"What do you think of Tomoyo-san?" he asked stopping Eriol.

"What are you talking about?" Eriol asked surprised.

"I want a Mom… I want Tomoyo-san to be my mom," the young lad said before drifting to sleep leaving a confused Eriol and a surprised Spinel.


	8. RealizationsFinally

Disclaimer: I own no CCS. Period.

I finally got to update!! I've been busy recently and cannot even string a line or two, but FINALLY! You see, I'm student government president in my school, division and region and am part of the school paper so I've been juggling one thing after another. Luckily we don't have classes tomorrow. sighs

I'm making a site for ET Kampeki: Faded Photos and will probably be able to update later. Please check out my homepage and drop me a comment. Thanks!

Monkeysme-chan: I'm glad you like it. Hope to hear from you again. Thanks!

FungiFungusRayne-chan: I love your reviews. They're so funny! Thanks!

AniMeAzN-5-14-chan: Mighty glad you like it. Thanks! Hope to hear from you again.

Amethyst sweet angel-chan: Yes, it is like Sakura's confession to Yukito-san. I find Minoru's feelings for Tomoyo similar to that of Sakura's to Yukito as he is motherless. I was writing the previous chapter in a hurry knowing that I might not be able to update as soon as possible that I was not able to check errors. Hope you guys don't mind. Thanks and hope to hear from you again.

Atry-chan: Don't worry, you'll be witnessing something better next chapter. I did make the confession similar to that of Sakura's to Yukito. It was like parental love considering the fact that Minoru is practically motherless. And yes, Spinel woke up. Little Minoru's wish is enough to deprive him of sleep… lol…As for Syaoran and Eriol I just though they should loosen up a bit with a PS2, glad you like it. Thank you. I'm really flattered. beams Hope to hear from you again mi querida.. hehehehe… hugs

Dedication: TO THE WORLD'S MOST WONDERFUL REVIEWERS! This is for you guys!

"I want a Mom… I want Tomoyo-san to be my mom," the young lad said before drifting to sleep leaving a confused Eriol and a surprised Spinel.

**CLOSE CALL- Realizations, Finally**

**An ET Fic by the lazy Akizuki Sai**

Her purple depths reflected he beautiful moon in he sky. She could not sleep and opt to take a stroll on the beach where she could see the starlit heavens. One by one she pulled out the pins that held her hair in a bun and soon the evening breeze was playing with her midnight stresses. Alongside the pins were the footprints her dainty feet made on the sand slowly being washed by the waves as she carelessly unclasp her high-heeled sandals and flung it unto her shoulders.

It was about two hours ago when the young Hiirigizawa admitted his feelings for her. And it was about two hours ago when she gently turned the young lad down, telling him that he loves her for a mother and she feels the same. She loves Minoru, she really does, if it was because of his spontaneity and cheerfulness, she doesn't know. There was always this instinct in her of being mother figure. First, there was the motherless Sakura and now Minoru - strange, considering the fact that she can be considered motherless as well with her busy 24/7 kind of a mother.

Then the lad asked him, "Do you love somebody else? … Is it my dad?" and without hesitation she found herself nodding. She never admitted it back then, even to herself but when Minoru asked him, all forms of excuses and denials vanished in thin air and she admitted the truth.

She loves the lad's father, very much.

When it started?

She doesn't know.

Perhaps, back in fifth grade when the English man stepped into their class and occupied the seat behind her becoming her accomplice in their devious matchmaking schemes for the cherry blossom and the wolf.

Why?

She doesn't know as well. Maybe it is because of the way he would pretend to read a novel whenever he stares at her hair or maybe it is because the way his fingers glided on the ivory keys of the piano whenever he plays or the way he would surprise the class with his wit and humor or maybe the way they can read through each others' minds.

She really can't tell.

It just happened.

And just when she thought her little crush for the man died it rekindled the moment she landed in his arms and stared at his dark blue eyes that stormy day. The memories came running back to her when she heard him play the piano once again.

The day Sakura transformed all of the cards she talked to him in his manor.

He asked if she was worried about the kind of person he is. She said no and told him that she knew she was a really kind-hearted person.

The Clow reincarnation was moved and commented on her keen powers of observation. That was the last time he saw him after thirteen years.

She realized that her feelings just keep getting stronger as soon as she found him by the breakfast table eating animal-shaped pancakes laughing, when she saw him worried of Minoru back at the theme park, when she saw him freak out at the roller coaster, when she watched him rest on her lap, when the two of them would chat about the old times over Earl grey tea and strawberry cheesecakes, when he arrived in her dressing room with a bouquet of flowers only to face the wrath of the formidable Meilin Li and the extensive interrogation of police of a mother, Sonomi Daidouji.

She loves him.

----

The words of his son echoed on his head like a broken record as he struggled to lull himself to sleep. His sheets are all wrinkled from all the twisting he did that if it is alive it would have hit him with a mallet. Luckily, it isn't.

Standing up he walked to the balcony for some fresh air. The breeze was cool and he enjoyed the quick caresses of the wind to his face.

"You don't look chirpy today, Eriol-sama," Nakuru said surprising him.

"Nakuru! You surprised me!" Eriol gasped looking at his moon guardian.

"I heard about the young master from Spinel, he wanted a mother. He wanted Mistress Tomoyo to be his mother," Nakuru said without her usual chirpy voice and without calling Spinel Suppi which Eriol noticed.

"I guess, I'm not enough for Minoru,"

"You know that is not the case. You love Minoru-chan more than a father could, but there are things that are just not within your grasp."

"I know, I'm just being dumb, I guess…" Eriol said resting his head by the railing.

"Not dumb- DENSE!" Nakuru said full of conviction surprising Eriol.

"Everything is right under your nose, you just have to get your act together and complete your happiness, Master," Nakuru said messing Eriol's hair like she usually does.

"But I am happy"

"Start shelving your coffee. Too much caffeine is distorting your brain. Try this instead," Nakuru said handing him a cup of warm coffee from out of nowhere.

"I give up on him, Suppi. It's your turn to rub some sense on that thick skull of his," she said patting Spinel who was by the door listening as she left the balcony.

""Whatever. And it's not SUPPI!" Spinel said throwing a death glare at Nakuru as he flied to Eriol's shoulder.

"Really, Master, for once that moron said something right," he said.

"About calling you Suppi? It is cute." Eriol teased.

"NO!"

Eriol laughed.

"You know what we're talking about." Spinel said seriously,

"What? I don't understand." Eriol said looking at the beach and avoiding Spiel's scrutinizing gaze.

"There's a big difference between not understanding something and not wanting to understand something, Master"

"Are you saying hat I don't want to understand what I am supposed to understand, Spinel?

"Precisely."

"And what is it that I am supposed to understand yet don't want to understand?"

"Does Tomoyo Daidouji ring a bell to you?"

"What about her?"

"You love her, for heaven's sake!" Spinel exclaimed rolling his eyes. He really looks up at Eriol being the reincarnation of Clow Reed and all but at times he just couldn't help the feeling of pulling mallet and hitting his master hard on the head. He was being simply impossible.

"You know, Master. If you want to piss me like Nakuru, you win. But do I really have to set out everything for you?"

"Perhaps, my sun guardian" Eriol said testing the sun guardian's patience.

"Fifth grade, you came to Tomoeda as an exchange student in order to help the Card Mistress transform all the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards. You were doing well doing what you are asked to do until the card mistress's best friend got into the picture." Spinel said like a prosecutor.

"She was too perceptive, very keen. She need not have to have powers just to know what I am." Eriol put in.

"You were impressed of her nevertheless, you even commented about it when she talked to you before we left for England." Spinel reminded.

"What's wrong with that? I simply gave merit to those who deserve it," Eriol said defensively.

"- Which is something you rarely give, not even to Mistress Kaho." Spinel added.

"So she is the only one who actually sees me as not the reincarnation of Clow Reed, so what?" Eriol said finally looking at Spinel. Spinel inwardly smirked. He was going to win.

"-Which is what you've always been looking for – someone who will see you as not the reincarnation of Clow Reed, for you don't want being the most powerful sorcerer in the world." Spinel said.

Eriol went silent.

"I remember you telling me that… the thing you want and that will make you the happiest is something that I don't anticipate." Spinel said.

"I never anticipated that indeed. I was too blind thinking that like any man you wished for power and enjoy it. But then memories of Clow Reed told you that it isn't the thing that can make you happy forever. The burden of power is way too much even for you. It is only until now that I realized it," he continued.

"Even Mistress Kaho failed to see you as such. She only did when she was near her deathbed. I'm sure Mistress would wish for the same thing as well. It's time for you to complete your happiness."

Eriol smiled.

"Yeah, perhaps I will." He said.

Sai-chan: phew! Finally got over that part. I'm afraid this fic is nearing its end. Next chappie will probably be the last or so. starts getting sentimental Hope to get more reviews and please do check my site which will be coming out within this week. THANKS!

A million hugs and kisses to my reviewers!


	9. Getting the Act Together

Sai-chan: It took me quite a while to finish this one… I had to redo it quite a number of times till I get satisfied with the outcome. I hope you like it. Also, I apologize for some inconsistencies and grammatical errors in the previous chapters. If you check it out I corrected them already… Thank you…

I'm updating Project Engagement and have a new fic out Evanescent: Short Lived and more fics too come… please do check them out as well…

Disclaimer: I own no Card Captor Sakura.

Special thanks to all my reviewers!

AniMeAzn-5-14-chan: Here it is! Hope you like it!

Amanda-chan: Arigatou! Hope you like this chappie!

Atry-chan: I'm afraid so… but there will be an epilogue and more ET to come… thanks for being there all the way.

Monkeysme-chan: Arigatou… hope you like this chappie!

Danivie: Project Engagement will be updated, don't worry. I just kind of took a side trip for a while… Thanks so much!

Amethyst sweet angel: you've been with me all the way… even before this fic… I just want to tell you how grateful I am having you! Thanks a lot!

FungiFungusRayne: lol… you never fail to make me laugh… thank you so much… Suppi says thank you for hitting Eriol with a mallet for him.

Dedication: This chapter is dedicated for my wonderful reviewers especially Atry-chan, amethyst sweet angel, Fungi Fungus Rayne, Monkeysme and AniMeAzn-5-14 who has been with me all the way!!!!

**CLOSE CALL- Getting the Act Together**

**An ET Fic by the lazy Akizuki Sai**

"Master, what are you doing?" Nakuru asked as she, Minoru and Spinel watch with Eriol walk back and forth the room with interest.

"Isn't it obvious, he's boring a hole into the floor!" Spinel said rolling his eyes.

"Ow," Nakuru said flatly.

"Daddy, I didn't give up on Tomoyo-mama just for you to have a pacing competition with the floor, you know" Minoru exasperated slacking at the couch at the room.

"Master, I'm hungry. Aren't we going down for breakfast?"

"Master, time is passing quickly."

"Daddy, I have no plans of reaching 50 until you finally stop your marathon and get your act together,"

"Master, can I stuff Suppi's mouth with sugar?"

"Oh no, you don't"

"Need my help, Nakuru?"

"MASTER!!"

"Would you stop it? I'm thinking here!" Eriol exclaimed silencing the three and stopping his pacing for the first time for what seemed like centuries.

"If I know any better, you can't think of anything," Nakuru chirped.

Spinel and Minoru stifled a laugh.

Eriol sighed giving up.

"I can't get my act together," he admitted after a pregnant pause.

"Finally!"

"We've been dying for you to say that!" Minoru said with an expression of one singing the Hallelujah.

"Young master was expecting that and had everything planned out," Spinel said flying to Eriol's shoulders.

"He did?" Eriol asked. Somehow, he has a bad idea about this.

"Leave it to us, we have everything under control," Nakuru said patting Eriol by the shoulder with her mischievous smile.

Eriol inwardly wonder if he just had hell break loose…

----

"Eriol-sama, you look sooooo gooooood!!!" Nakuru squealed as Eriol steps out of the room wearing a white dress shirt under a black coat and black sleek pants. Nakuru helped him put on his pristine white tie.

"So, can you guys tell me now why we are all dressed up?" Eriol asked in a business like manner, running a hand on his midnight hair.

"We can't do that now, Dad. We have to go downstairs. Everyone's there already," Minoru said checking his watch and leading the way to the staircase like a businessman closing a transaction.

Flashes of cameras welcomed Eriol the moment he stepped on the long and winding staircase.

"Hiirigizawa-san, I just knew you and my daughter make a perfect couple," Sonomi said coming amidst the mob of photographers and reporters. Clad in a burgundy taffeta dress.

The two exchanged a brief hug.

"I…" Eriol started confused, searching for Minoru and Nakuru but found them running out of the hall.

"Now, now, you do know my warning to you back then, don't you?"

Hearing that Eriol loose all the strength and courage to talk. Minoru snickered from the corner of the room.

Everything was going according to plan.

He checked his palm organizer. It is about time.

He signaled the orchestra to start playing and on cue Tomoyo entered the hall.

All eyes averted on the beautiful lass.

She was dressed in velvet, a deep purple in color that it is hard to distinguish its difference from black. She wore little jewelry, only pearl earrings and a simple necklace. Her hair was let loose partially covering her bare back.

Within seconds the lass was cornered by questions fired on after another.

"Daidouji-san, when are you and Hiirigizawa-san getting married?"

"Are you planning to have your honeymoon in the Himalayas? If not, where?"

"How many kids do you plan to have or are you happy with Hiirigizawa-san's first child?"

"Are you going to quit your career after marriage?"

The lass looked confused through her smile. Eriol could tell that the lass is practically clueless about the affair and immediately went into action.

Swiftly he made his way into the crowd.

"Good evening milady. You look as beautiful as ever," he complimented suavely kissing the back of the lass's hand to the lass's surprise and the crowd's amusement.

"Now, if you'd excuse us, everyone. The goddess owes me a dance," he said with his million watt smile smoothly taking the lass to the dance floor away from the reporters' extensive questioning.

"Can I ask what's going on?" Tomoyo asked as they danced the waltz. But before the gentleman could answer Minoru danced with Tomoyo and Nakuru became Eriol's partner.

"You look beautiful, Tomoyo-mama" Minoru said.

"Isn't the party great? I can't believe Yelan-sama and Daidouji-sama actually pulled it off, everyone is practically here," Minoru said not minding Tomoyo's question.

Tomoyo looked at the guests. Indeed, everyone was there, even her former classmates in elementary and to her surprise even the newly weds who are supposed to be in their honeymoon.

"Minoru-chan, we need to talk," Tomoyo said as she took the boy to the nearest balcony.

"Just what is going on here?" Tomoyo asked her voice still calm.

Minoru was silent.

"Tell me," Tomoyo said bending down to see Minoru in eye level.

"I…I… I just wanted Daddy to get his act together…" he started.

Tomoyo did not take her eyes off him, listening.

"S-s-so… I… I had your Mom and Yelan-sama announce that you're engaged already… so Daddy would propose..."

"Does your Daddy know about this?"

"No! He's innocent. Please don't be mad at him…"

Silence.

"Are you mad at me, Tomoyo-mama?"

Tomoyo shook her head no.

Minoru looked at Tomoyo.

"I want you to tell everyone the truth, Minoru-chan"

"But… To…"

"I know you want me and your dad together, but you can't control people like that. It's not right. I don't want him proposing to me just because he's pressured to…"

"But daddy loves you!"

"Minoru-chan, Tomoyo-mama no matteru"

_Minoru-chan, Tomoyo-mama will wait_

Minoru smiled.

"I'll tell them,"

"Thank you"

With that the young Hiirigizawa left and proceeded to the center stage but with great difficulty with all the guests coming at him pinching his cheeks and telling him how much he looks like his dad and stuff.

As for Tomoyo, she stayed in the balcony. She needed to think. She just wanted to be alone.

She gave out a huge sigh and closed her eyes to think.

"Do you know why we close our eyes when we dream? When we cry? When we wish? Sing? Pray?" she heard someone from her back said.

She turned to see who it was.

"Eriol-kun?"

"It's because the most beautiful things in life are unseen…" he said again walking to her side and joining her by the balcony.

Tomoyo smiled.

"Do you know what the most beautiful thing for me is?" he asked not taking his eyes from the sky.

"What?" she asked following his gaze.

"YOU" he said turning his gaze to the lass who was taken aback by such answer.

Tomoyo opened her mouth but no words came out.

"Ironic isn't it? I guess everything indeed has an exemption to the rule…I guess I was scared… I was never like this… not even with Kaho…" he said almost boyishly.

"I'm sorry for not realizing earlier…that…that I love you…"

Hearing that the Daidouji heiress hugged the English gentleman under the moonlight.

Epilogue will be up as soon as reviews reach 50 and up…

Please review!


	10. Epilogue

Monkeysme – thanks a lot!

FungiFungusRayne – hahahaha… you really always make me laugh! Thank you!

… - thanks a lot! I simply can't wait for fifty reviews so I uploaded this one! Thanks!

AniMeAzn-5-14 - Thank you so much!

Amethyst sweet angel – you've been with me all throughout the story and my other stories Thank you! Your name really suits you – sweet and like an angel

Sora – thank you so much! Here's the update!

Atry-chan – I feel sorry about what happened to your first review but that was so sweet of you! You've been this story's very first reviewer and urged me to continue it despite all… Thank you so much! I love the site – it's so KAWAII!!!!here's the epilogue, hope you like it!

To all my reviewers loads of hugs and kisses!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Cries…

"If that's the case then, I'LL MAKE YOU MY GIRLFRIEND!"

That was my little master's declaration one fine morning when Tomoyo-sama was joining us for breakfast after landing out of nowhere in a middle of a storm when little master insisted Master to buy some ice cream despite Suppi-chan's insistence that the whole idea is absurd.

And now he did it again, only this time, the words are more extreme.

"If that's the case then, **I'LL MARRY HER**!"

Surprising?

Trust me - it's worst, that I'm certain steam went out of Syaoran-san's nose upon Minoru-sama's declaration during Sakura-chan's delivery to Nadeshiko-chan. To think that it was the middle of the night and we were in a hospital. The head nurse practically had to rush to the room to check on us and gave us that strict warning that made us twitch.

No one expected it.

They were all just happy for Sakura-chan's successful delivery when all of a sudden Minoru-sama started asking weird questions like "We'll she grow up?", "Will she look as pretty as Aunty Sakura and Tomoyo-mama?" and then out of the blue he broke the daylights out of his father and Syaoran-san.

Tomoyo-sama did not look at all surprised like she has read Minoru-sama's mind. She's been extra cheerful recently, especially after learning that she's three months pregnant. When Eriol-sama heard the news he literally went ballistic he actually let me stuff Suppi-chan's mouth with a bagful of sugar he nearly turned the house upside down… err… I mean he did turn the house upside down – literally.

Eriol-sama suspects Suppi using a spell similar to that of the Maze card. But he was not mad at all. The last time Suppi and I sent chaos to the world he grounded us from any sweets and TV for half a year but this time we got away with just a, "It happens".

Back to the hospital room, well… you see after little master's declaration Syaoran-san seems to let loose all his hatred for Eriol-sama ever since they met from kissing Sakura-chan's hand to teasing him as a kawaii little descendant he nearly attacked little master – too think they were like the best buds back then. Sakura-chan did not let him though, of course, she actually likes the idea – which is another shock. But oh well, kids are kids right? Only, Minoru-sama doesn't like the idea of being called a kid and snaps back on anyone who does with a "For your information OLD LADY, I'm FIVE YEARS AND 7 MONTHS OLD in case you don't know!" which still works very well on Meilin-san and now it seems that Syaoran-san will be getting a dose of it every now and then.

Did I mention that Tomoyo-sama and Eriol-sama's wedding was kawaii?

To begin with, Eriol-sama had the same pre-wedding jitters as Syaoran-san back then he had actually beaten the high score **one hundred and seventy- three times**! He was so tensed Syaoran-san had to drag him from the hotel with the joystick still in hand.

As of Tomoyo-sama, she was gorgeous! They originally insisted on having a simple wedding but like Yelan-sama, Daidouji-sama demanded to hold the most luxurious wedding known to man saying that the heir of the known Daidouji family deserves the best. Somehow, I wonder if they are related. Just make her eyes a bit smaller and her hair longer, wrap her in a kimono and voila! Instant Li Yelan. Talk about scary.

The night before the wedding Minoru-sama and Meilin-san had a showdown. They still have not been in good terms during the magazine incident and decided to settle it in a fight: a fight on who can eat the most ice cream and was it messy – and costly. Eriol-sama's sockets actually fell off upon seeing the bill.

The battle ended with a draw after the two of them suffered from stomach ache with the house ending up a mess from all the empty cans of ice cream scattered all over the place.

The wedding ceremony was very sweet I actually want the same thing to happen on my wedding, (but of course I would still have to plan on how to drag Touya to the altar and put a ring on my finger) Sonomi-sama actually cried. Everything was heavenly, with everyone donning goddess-like-tunics and lacy sandals. Instead of the typical veil, Tomoyo-sama had a wreath of cherry blossoms and wisterias on her hair – KAWAII!

This time, Sakura-chan is the one behind the camera. She was so KAWAII! She's like Tomoyo-sama whenever taking videos, except for the Ohohoho laugh that is.

All would have turn out well, had Kero-chan not stuffed Suppi-chan's mouth with the wedding cake and Suppi went flying all over the place dancing like a lunatic much to the guests and the media's amazement and to Eriol-sama, Tomoyo-sama, Sakura-chan and Syaoran-san's horror. (_Not to mention mine, as I should have been the one to stuff the cake not Kero)_

They covered up for the whole thing as Minoru-sama's new toy out from Germany. Sonomi-sama who works in a toy company was so amazed she had to scrutinize Suppi-chan for batteries or sockets until Tomoyo-sama distracted her into entertaining the guests.

Everything was so hilarious Eriol-sama laughed till his sides hurt.

I've never seen Eriol-sama so happy like this. Having him that happy makes him really nice that I can actually stuff Suppi every time I wish. That's why I'm so happy when Tomoyo-sama walked into our lives, especially Eriol-sama's.

Her reappearance was a close call, falling out of nowhere, unplanned, unexpected, un-everything yet everything simply turned out … perfect.

Simply perfect.

OWARI

"It's not a C flat, Ha-chan. It's a C sharp, see?" twelve year old Minoru said pressing the ivory key before them gently to show the difference to the little girl seated beside him.

"Ahhh! I can't do it _oniichan_! _Dame dayou..._ I can't play on Christmas Eve for Mama and Papa" seven year old Hatoko whined ruffling her midnight stresses, her purple eyes watery.

"_Hora, hora,_ how about if _oniichan _plays on the left side and you on the right? Would that be better?" Minoru said patting his sister's hair like a cat.

"Honto?" Hatoko asked.

"Honto," he said patting her hair again.

"_Mou, oniichan! _Stop patting me like I'm a cat!" Hatoko whined yet again.

Unknown to the two, two pairs of eyes are watching them from the slightly open library door, one of them holding up a video camera.

"Kawaii!" Tomoyo exclaimed in awe as Eriol smiled at the sight.

---

Trailer:

He was a mortal

A general of the army

_Sequiturque potrem non passibus æquis_

He follows his father but not with equal steps

He is the heir to his father's kingdom

She was immortal

A goddess, the same time human

_Matre pulchra filia pulchrior_

A daughter more beautiful than her beautiful mother

Daughter to a god and a human

_The two of them_

Bonded by the thing called

_Vinculum matrimonii_

The bond of marriage

But

_Fata obstant_

The fates oppose it

And now…

_Relata refero_

I repeat the story as it was given to me…

-

_**Ruat Cælum: Let the Heavens Fall.**_

Coming February2005

Sai-chan: This is it… _starts bawling_… I can't believe it's finished… the first fic I've ever completed… oh, my! Anyway, I hope you like it… and of course drop me a review and if you have a request episode or story, do tell me… I'm pretty much in the roll to write. I want to know what you think about the whole thing/

Also, I'm taking this chance to invite you guys to check on my other stories which are also nearing completion. Project Engagement is 3 chapters from done and Evanescent: Short Lived is at its peak. I'm experimenting on different genres in writing (ET of course!) and am considering uploading an epic-war-history kind of story by next year, do tell me what you think of them, okay? Thanks a bunch!


End file.
